Known systems for attaching a working implement, such as a snow-blade, a lawnmower, a snow remover, to the front of a vehicle, such as a tractor, are time-consuming to attach and detach, since known systems are fixed directly to the underside of the tractor and normally require the use of bolts and nuts. Moreover, each particular type of working implement requires its own bracket assembly adapted to be connected to the underside of the tractor, or the like vehicle. Furthermore, these bracket assemblies have to be modified each time they are to be connected to a different type of tractor.